Josiah Hallwelle
Josiah Hallwelle is the active Admiral for the Gilnean Naval forces as apart of the Grand Alliance, as well as the overseer for Alliance goods and troop transport between Stormwind and the various other capitals. Formerly the official Maritime Supplies Coordinator for solely trade goods, he has since taken over the coordination of transport via sea for weaponry, siege machines, and other major products to be ferried between cities or regions of all continents. =Description= ---- An average-steeped man at 6 feet 2 inches, Josiah stands out among no crowd for his height. The toned and undulating muscles betray themselves through his plated leather, and it's simple to tell a brawny man when you see one. Tanned hair flecked with brown whispers across the surfaces of his shoulders, though he usually keeps it tied up. Bice-colored eyes set into his face are among one of the man's most distinguishable features, for a closer look reveals how similar they roll and spark like the waves among the sea under a stormy sky, brightened every so often with a tendril of lightning. Scar-wise, Josiah is not without his fair share. On the left side of his neck, barely visible, is the pale streak of a gash caused by a saber blade that travels from his collarbone to right below his ear. From the tips of his fingers to his neck, then down all the inches of his chest, back, and sides are smaller scars, like a god splattered the paint of past haphazardly across the sailor's skin. Smaller nicks or paler streaks show blade or hook gashes, while there are a few hundred barely noticeable circular burn marks peppering every few millimeters. Armor Josiah has trained for years to be swift and agile, getting from place to place as quick as possible when needed. This prompts him to wear armor that allows freedom in his calculated movements While he has quite a large amount of armor sets, never particularly using one for long amounts of time, they all consist of triple-tanned leather with thick plates of metal bolted everywhere for extra protection. On his tunic and legguards are usually many different hidden slips for blades or anything else that may be useful. Over all of this, he wears a thick layered overcoat that drapes to just below the knees. There is no telling what objects are kept on the inside of it. One of Josiah's trademarks are his Cable-Bracers. Connected to his gauntlets and travelling about halfway up his arm are thick bracers, padded with an armored and spooled cable within two plates. Pressure-propelled spikes mark the end of the cables, and an electric shock is sent through both cables to fuse it to the surface in which it makes contact, providing him with a pair of quick-recoil grappling cables to get around. While these can, and have, indeed been used as weapons, he sees them more as an advancement to his attire for the purpose of enhancing his mobility. A motto that the sailor will preach and forever lives by is that anything could happen, so it is better to have something and never use it than be stuck at sea wishing you'd just packed it anyways. Because of this, he usually keeps many smaller items on his person that aren't exactly useful on their own, but could be used to make something needed at that particular moment. Arms Mast Blaster: Holstered at his side, nearly completely hidden by his coat, is a large handgun. Although the only people that usually get a good look at it are staring down the barrel, or those nearby to witness the altercation, they'd notice how similar it is to a revolver, while at the same time, not. The barrel is reminiscent of a blunderbuss-shaped gun with a cylinder system loaded with self-made canisters. '''Sharp Objects Within: '''On his person are a fair number and variety of knives. Josiah never carries less than four, yet the only ones noticeable are on his belt and on the side of his right calf. If one were to inquire about these blades, they would discover that the two visible ones are actually crafted be his own hand, but any others on his person are not considering he only ever succeeded in tempering four blades in an acceptable manner, the other two being his rapiers. '''Rapiers and Fencing: '''Training with his father, mentor, and other weapons masters over the years has given Josiah a pretty wide-ranged understanding and capability with most bladed weapons, but the only type he ever fully trained in the use of were rapiers. With nearly fifteen years of fencing experience, the sailor has become incredibly proficient in the use of these weapons, included disabling and disarming maneuvers as well as vital tactics to slip such a thin blade within a defending opponent's guard. While he can use a dagger with some skill, and carries a firearm almost always, these are the weapons he prefers. ** Josiah spends extensive time training for combat, and so his combat style mainly consists of frequent use of his Cable-Bracers and rapiers. =History= ---- Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) The Rise to Admiral Working his way up the ranks took years, of course. He served many times as a shipwright, a navigator among many others. When he started to get into the higher ranks, it started to feel more and more like his calling. He served as Rear Admiral, then rose to Vice Admiral when the other was caught and taken, unbeknownst to any. After seven years as Vice Admiral for the Gilnean Fleet, being awarded over a dozen medals and recognitions, Josiah was promoted to Admiral amongst the former Admiral’s retirement. =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Samala Hallwelle His sister, younger than him by four years, was the reason he had spirited them away to a safer place. When tragedy struck with their parents, she was only thirteen. After the years passed, and she had joined him among the Gilnean Navy, within the woman sprouted an infatuation with the open sea that only almost matched his own. Josiah had already been Admiral for a short time when the tragedy struck and Samala was lost at sea forever. Ever since her death, Josiah as sworn to see some effect in making a world that matched exactly what Sam wished for: an Azeroth where all the races woke up to peace rather than meaningless bloodshed. Krysania Rolfe As of recent events, Josiah's world collided with one that left his own reeling. He met Krysania in the Blue Recluse during his time in Stormwind stocking ships for a particular mission. After many consecutive days of meeting and sharing each other's company, the two created a bond that was forged where her inescapable wildfire and his towering tidal wave collided. True to his nature, Josiah has made it clear to her, and many others, that there is nothing that he would not do for his partner and lover. Among himself, other than the men under his command, for so many years since his sister's demise, Josiah finds it hard at times to express his upmost appreciation and dedication towards Krys and all that she stands before. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Soldiers Category:Human